Crimson Love
by Rayna15700
Summary: What happenes when Naruto finnaly shows Sasuke he likes him? sorry im no good a summeries First Fic Please read! Rated M for later chappies....
1. Confession

**Yay! my first fic! hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, or any of the charicters if i did... drools

* * *

**

**Crimson Love**

He couldn't fight back the tears welling up in his eyes. Why did he do that? He was sitting alone on his roof. The sky seemed to be taunting him, threatening rain. He was thinking that he had ruined all chances with the only one he loved. The blond boy was crying, and in the rain, no one could tell.

**Flashback**

_It was just a normal day at lunch_

"_Hey, Sasuke mind if I talk to you in private?" Naruto said. The raven haired boy walks over to him "What do you want, dobe" "…" Naruto was having second thoughts if he was actually going to do what he planned "I don't have all day, hurry up" Naruto looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he saw no one, he leaned up, much to Sasuke's surprise, and planted a small kiss on the taller boy's lips. Realizing what he had just done, he ran off. _**End Flashback **

**Sasuke's POV**

What happened? Did Naruto really... kiss me? I felt a blush creep across my face when I thought back to what happened at lunch…

**Flashback **

_I was just sitting at my table, not really eating lunch, and ignoring Sakura and Ino drooling over me, as usual, when I hear a voice from behind me "Hey, Sasuke mind if I talk to you in private?" wondering what Naruto wanted, I walked over and said "What do you want, dobe" when he wasn't saying anything for a wile I finally got fed up and said "I don't have all day, hurry up" and before I know it, he had leaned up and kissed me. I just slowly brought my hand to my lips as I watched him run off. _**End Flashback**

Well I can't really say I didn't like it… Hold on! Wait! What was I saying? I couldn't like that dobe, first of all he's a guy! I'm not gay! But that got me thinking…. Why is it getting me all flustered? "Stupid dobe…" I say before falling asleep.

**Naruto's POV**

Why can't I stop crying? Can I really live with myself now that I ruined all chances of hope? I mean, I'm part fox demon, I'm shunned by the whole village, and now I ruined my chances with the only one I love… I pull out one of my kunai knives and put it near my throat …

Owari

**A/n** so please review! This is my first fic so don't be too harsh, it all depends on the reviews if I update or not


	2. The kiss

yay i updated!

Disclaimer: again, if u didnt get it the first time, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if i did...u dont wanna kno

* * *

Crimson Love

_Previously I can't take this anymore, I take out one of my kunai knives and press it to my throat…. _

**Sasuke's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of sirens. I got up then looked at the clock, it was still the afternoon, but it was dark because of the clouds. I was a little curious so I followed them. Whoa… Wait a second, isn't that the way to Naruto's house? Wait, he isn't hurt or anything, is he? It seems urgent they're going pretty fast… I wonder.. Hey! Wait! Sasuke snap out of it! You cant like another guy… but u cant help but worry… , I decided to follow them, to make sure he's alright

**Naruto's POV**

_What? I shouldn't be alive…why can't I move? OW! My neck really hurts… ooh yeah… all I remember is sitting on my roof… then I slit my throat… just before I herd a scream then…that's it.._

**Normal POV**

The pink haired girl was sitting next to Naruto, crying. Wondering why, why did he do that.

**Sakura's POV**

I went over to Naruto's house wondering why he had run off at lunch, and wondering what he did to _My_ Sasuke that made him so flustered. When I got there, he was sitting on his roof, crying, with a kunai to his neck, I screamed, but it was too late. I panicked wondering Why Why Why? But I realized this wasn't the time to panic, so I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, and they sent an ambulance right over. Right now I'm sitting next to him, crying my eyes out, is this all I can do? Owell, for now it is. Wait! Were stopping, ok were at the hospital.

**Sasuke's POV**

I followed them to the hospital, Wait! Someone's getting out it's.. Sakura! I hopped down and yelled "Sakura, What happened!" this seemed to startle her, she was still crying. She turned around and clung to my chest, Crying going "Oooh Sasuke! Why? Why?" I pulled her off of my and asked again "Sakura What the hell happened!" she just started clinging to me and breaking down again what a help she is…

**Sakura's POV**

I feel so useless, all I can do is cry, I choked out a few words to Sasuke, but I still haven't answered him… we've been waiting in the hospital for 20 minutes, they took Naruto into the emergency room, in that 20 minutes I finally stopped crying, and told Sasuke what happened, and overwhelming sadness came over him, and he didn't say anything after that. Wait! I herd a beep! The emergency room light went off. A nurse is coming out, she looked a little satisfied, but still sad. Sasuke ran up to her and yelled "Is he Alive!" in a demanding tone, She said a few other things I couldn't hear, then he ran into Naruto's room. The nurse walked over to me, and I asked "Is he going to be all right? She said "Were pretty sure, we finally got it to stop bleeding, they want a psychiatrist to talk to him to see why he did that, but right now he is unconscious, if you want you can go see him." I was so happy! I started walking over to his room

**Sasuke's POV**

Once the nurse told me I could see him, I ran to his room, for some reason, I was overwhelmed with joy. I Ran into his room to see him sleeping peacefully. Man, he's so beautiful when he sleeps. I walked over to his side, and sat down in the chair next to his bed. I grabbed his hand, and to my surprise, he squeezed back.

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up, But decided not to open my eyes. I herd the door open and foot steps walk over. Someone sat down, I didn't know who, but I liked the presence. Someone squeezed my hand, so I squeezed back, Which seemed to shock them a little bit.

**Normal POV**

The blond boy slowly opened his eyes, to see a raven haired boy holding his hand. Naruto blushed and pulled his hand back, saying "S-Sasuke, uum, wh-what are you doing here…" Naruto figured that he knew what happened. "Naruto I was so worried, why?" Sasuke asked. "B-But, I kissed you…. But I shouldn't have…. your not gay, and you like Sakura…" Naruto chocked out. Sasuke was surprised to hear that, and decided to do something that he would of never dreamed of doing. He said "How do you know that?"

But before Naruto could reply, Sasuke had leaned down and softly pressed his lips to the other boys, Not noticing that the door had opened just before he did that…

Owari

Yay! Another chappie!

Reviewer thanks:

Gezuvardenhargen – Yay! My first reviewer! Cookies for you!

NARUTOpie – My aim friend, and my second reviewer! Yay! And my fellow Sakura basher! Your story helped me think of this story! And update soon! Please! THX .

Baby ANBU – yes I know its sad, but just wait, it gets better!

SpottedShadow2947 - THANKIES! Yes he lives, but yet another cliffy, aren't I so mean? OWELL! I'll keep updating so keep reading!

Inuyasha92689 – yay! Thanks! He does TRY to kill himself, but u think he's glad he hasn't now? KEEP READING!

THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n **YAY! another chapter, warnings: Limeness, Sakura bashing, Makeout scene

**Disclaimer: Again, i do not own naruto! for all u retards who didnt get it the first time!**

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Love**

_**Previously: **Sasuke had leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Naruto's, Having the door open right before that_

_  
_**Sakura's POV**

Wh-whats happening… i...is Sasuke… _MY_ Sasuke… kissing Naruto… and why can't I move… I'm frozen… I can't speak… I try… but "WHAT'S GOING ON!" I finally yell, the tears welling up in my eyes… this has to be a mistake, Naruto did something to him, or something…

**Sasuke's POV**

I leaned down to kiss him, I herd the door open, but I didn't care, if it was a doctor, they would understand, and if it was fangirls, maybe now they would stop bugging me. Naruto seems… very surprised, like he was going to cry, but we both shot up when he herd someone yell "WHAT'S GOING ON!" I turned around to see Sakura standing there, about to cry. I smirk at her saying "Now will you leave me alone?" she just stands there, then finally she says "This must be a mistake! Naruto what did you do to him?" I decide to walk up to her, and say "HE did nothing, I kissed HIM, So back off already!" She just stands there… doing nothing… then she finally speaks up "Then Prove it." She says with a smirk. Ha! This girl must be kidding. "Well, if you insist" I say, walking over to the extremely shocked Naruto, on the other side of the bed so she can have full view. And once again, lean down and kiss him. I feel his hand on my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. And I allow it, him letting my tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the newly conquered land, our tongues fought for dominance. When we finally break apart for air, I look at Sakura and smirk. "Is that enough proof?" I say, very satisfied with the outcome. She

Has tears welling up in her eyes, Just before she runs out, she whispers "You'll pay for this, Naruto." Not knowing I herd her.

**Naruto's POV**

D-did he just do what I think he did? All I do is sit there shocked once I hear Sakura scream "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" She looks like she's about to cry. I see Sasuke get up, and say "Now will you leave me alone?" Sakura seems to not believe him, saying "This must be a mistake! Naruto what did you do to him?" I was shocked to hear her say that. I didn't do anything! Then Sasuke says say "HE did nothing, I kissed HIM, So back off already!" I was shocked to hear Sasuke tell her off, but also surprised. I felt…. Very good, almost nostalgic, not hearing the rest of what they said I'm lost in my own little dreamland. I snap out of it when I see Sasuke walking over to me, smirking at Sakura. Before I have time to say anything, he put his lips to mine again. But I don't want it to end just there, so I put my hand on his neck. I believe he gets my hint, when I feel his tongue wanting entrance, so I let his tongue slide in, exploring my mouth, It feels so good, like I'm floating on clouds. Our tongues are clashing, battling for dominance, until we can't breathe. When we break apart, I don't want it to end, but Sasuke stands up with a smirk, saying "Is that enough proof?" the tears in her eyes are very visible, she says something when she runs off, but I couldn't hear it.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke! I can't believe him! He, he kissed him, again! And Naruto gave him tongue! I'm going to kill Naruto! I run off through the halls, when I run into the Ino-pig. Just the person I wanted to see…

**Normal POV**

_Back in Naruto's room_

"S-Sasuke" the little blond boy says, shocked. "Yes?" Sasuke answers. "Did you really mean it?" Naruto asks, blushing "I don't get what you're asking" He answers, knowing what Naruto meant. "The kiss, did you really mean it? Or are you just doing it to get the girls to stop following you…" Sasuke walks over to Naruto, and brushes his lips against Naruto's "I meant it." He whispers.

_In the hall_

Ino was fuming! "How could he!" She yelled as she ran up the hall like a charging bull, knocking anyone in her way down. When she reached Naruto's room she barged in, practically knocking the door off its hinges. But stopping when she sees Sasuke's face close to Naruto's…

Owari

A/n Yay! Another chappie! And at a cliffy, kinda owell!

Review Thankies!

Setokibalover111- Yay! Im glad you like it, and ur a new reviewer! Cookies for you!

Biclove – short but sweet, yay!

Inuyasha 92689- no he didn't die, but Sakura did inside!

SpottedShadow2947- not poor Naruto anymore, Hurray for Sakura bashing!

NARUTOpie – Yeah u did, and yes she did, but Sasuke doesn't care! Hurray! And u get a makeout scene!

Gaarasgirl25 – Thanks! keep reading!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! another chappie, thanks to all you reviewers! owell here's something for all you slow retards:

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, or any of the charicters in the show! get it through ur think heads!**

_warnings: sakura bashing, verry mildfluffyness, and cheezyness, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Love**

_**Previously: **Ino had charged in, practically breaking the door of its hinges, when she saw Sasuke's face close to Naruto's_

Sasuke stood up from leaning, saying "Oh, now I have to prove it to you too?"

Ino looked shocked, then turned to Sakura "I thought you said Naruto did something to Sasuke!"

Sakura looked away sheepishly, then looked back at Ino "Yes he did! Can't you see? Sasuke kissed Naruto!"

Ino looked shocked at Saukra, not believing her ears. "So?" she said, confused. "So, he must have done something to Sasuke, or something…" Saukra trailed off.

Ino looked at Saukra, then said "Saukra look at me" And when she looked up, before she knew it, she had felt a hand contact with her face, Ino had slapped her.

Sasuke looked surprised, and Naruto looked just as surprised as Sasuke, maybe even more.

Naruto finally spoke up "But Ino, I thought you liked Sasuke."

"I do, but if he likes you, then there's nothing I can do but root for you, you can't mess with true love" Ino replied, still turned to Saukra.

Then she turned around with a big smile on her face "So…, Lemme see the two lovebirds kiss!" She said in an exited tone.

Naruto felt a blush creep across his face, and Sasuke just looked at her. "Well, Naruto, I guess we have someone who supports us after all" Sasuke said, smiling, a rare, genuine smile.

"Well if it's a kiss she wants to see, then shouldn't we let her see one?" Naruto said, but before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Naruto had already stood up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Mush to their surprise they herd more then one catcall.

They looked over to see who had made the sounds, and saw Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru standing right outside Naruto's room, looking through the window.

Naruto blushed furiously and Sasuke said "Well I guess our little secret is out."

Kakashi walked in the room followed by Iruka and then the rest of the group.

"Well well well, I hope you two aren't doing anything that you shouldn't be when your alone" Kakashi said, making Naruto blush.

"Oh, just like you do with Iruka?" Sasuke retorted, making Iruka blush.

Kiba stepped in, saying "Well, I guess we don't have to put up with you two fighting anymore, do we?"

Naruto jumped at that comment "Oi, we don't fight that much!" Naruto said in his usual annoyed tone.

After everyone got their share of laughs the doctor came in.

"Ooh Mr. Uzumaki it seems your awake, good" The doctor said.

Naruto look at her in question. "We would like everyone to leave so we can get the psychiatrist in here."

Naruto was shocked. "NANI! I don't need a stupid doc pulling 20 questions on me, I wanna get out of here! I'm leaving"

"I'm afraid you can't leave here unless you have a legal guardian to take sign some release papers and take you home."

Hearing that made Naruto's face sadden. How could he tell them he didn't have a legal guardian, and he's been living alone all his life.

Naruto was about to say something, when he was cut off by Sasuke "Can he come live with me?"

"No, I'm sorry sir, but you must be at least 5 years older then him to be his guardian."

"Then can I take him home?" Iruka asked.

A jealous glare came over Sasuke's face.

"Yes, but first you will need to sign some papers, please come with me" As the nurse left, Iruka followed, with Kakashi following him.

"Hey guys can I talk with Naruto?" there were a few mumbles in the crown and Sasuke could here sure, and fine.

"I meant alone…" he herd a few grunts, but then the people started leaving.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto's bed. He looked at Naruto, who had a big grin on his face, but his face went from happy to sad then he saw the serious look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, then to the stitches on his neck.

Sasuke put his hand out and touched them, seeing Naruto flinch when he touched them he asked "Does it hurt?" the sadness apparent in his voice.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and nuzzled it. "Yeah" "But when you are around, I don't feel it at all."

Sasuke sat there for a bit (A/n: Ok '_Sasuke thinking' **'inner Sasuke thinking' **_just a little hint so people aren't confused) '_He's so cute when he's like this' _Sasuke leaned down and hugged Naruto gently, making sure he doesn't hurt him.

Naruto hugged him back,and they sat just like that for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally broke apart, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek.' _**just tell him already, it always helps.' **' but isn't it embarrassing?' **'who cares? You love him don't you?' **'yeah, I guess your right…_'

(a/n: why he's talking to himself like that is because, like Naruto, he has somebody else inside of him, which is the curse mark, its like in big battle between them, where they both transform he's talking to that… thing he transforms into)

"Naruto"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I love you"

"I Love you too" that being said, Naruto leaned up and hugged Sasuke.

Owari

So..? what do you think? I know kind of a cheesy ending but so what! I'm only gonna update when I get 21 reviews so keep reading and reviewing! Ja-ne

**Reviewer thanks:**

SetoKaibaLover111 - :watches you jump up and down: ... okay then... well n e way im glad you liked it! and i will update soon so u can stop jumping now...

FullMetal8977 - yes sakura bashing rules over all!

gaarasgirl25 - O.o :wipes up drool and throws a small rock at ur head from afar: lol i love sasu/naru too! (well ain't that obvious)

NARUTOpie - suure you are, suure u are, well if i didnt know you i would be totally creeped by that comment O.O andYes sakura got told!it was fun trying to figure out how to bash sakura ... btw keep writing and update soon!

InuyashasKagome67 - fangirl frenzie true! but we cant forget about all those fanguys, now can we? and love? O.o lol, anyway! keep writing! update soon!


	5. HELP!

Hello faithful reviewers and readers, I need help. I was to know, should a write a lemon or rape scene next. Hmmm I'm going towards rape but you tell me!


	6. Note

Okay, so, obviously I'm not planning on finishing this. Ever. Sorry guys! I have a shit ton I have to do around my house, and not a lot of free time to do it, ontop of a job and going into my junior year of high school soon, which, the horrible thing is, I wrote this in my eighth grade year and then posted it. Three years, no update, and I still have people putting me on alert lists! So, to soften the impact of "Hoshitshe'snevergoingtoupdateeveragainnooooo!", I'm putting the story up for "adoption." If anyone would like to take over this story, please e-mail me at Ainme_lover_ 2005 yahoo . com [take out the spaces] (Yes, it is supposed to be Ainme, not Anime) with some sample writing of yours. I'm not going to give my fic off to any random person! Afterwards, I'll post another 'note' saying that I've given my story to insert screen name here, with a link to your profile.

Much love,

~Rayna

**Edit: Sorry! I forgot that fanfiction takes out the site name Fixed**


End file.
